


Special Tea

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters, Special Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Sisters sharing special tea.





	Special Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



The snow blanketed the neighborhood, as yet unspoiled.

Looking through the kitchen window, Claudia was reminded of a Japanese woodcut she had seen.

It was the perfect setting for special tea with Janine.

She was a little surprised at how good it felt to have Janine home from college. Not just because it meant her parents weren’t totally focused on her, but because she had missed Janine.

Claudia was looking forward to spending time with her. 

Janine seemed to feel the same way, at least on this first morning of vacation. 

Sisters sharing secret tea, and sharing about their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
